One of A Kind
by Red-Roslyn
Summary: Naruto terkadang merasa kesal dengan sesuatu yang ada dalam diri Sasuke. His one of a kind? S.N Fict! Don't Like, Don't Read!


**One of A Kind**

**By Red-Roslyn**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke U. & Naruto U.**

**[Boys Love—Yaoi]**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salah satu faktor penyebab keterlambatan datang ke sekolah adalah kesiangan. Alasan klasik yang sering digunakan oleh siswa-siswa untuk alasan keterlambatan mereka.

Sialnya, remaja 17 tahun yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu sedang mengalaminya. Yeah, saat ini.

Sambil mengancingkan kemeja putihnya ia sempat melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.05. Dan itu berarti kegiatan belajar mengajar disekolahnya akan dimulai 10 menit lagi.

"Sial! Kenapa kancing baju ini terasa semakin banyak?" umpatnya kesal. Naruto menatap cermin dan merapikan rambutnya—walaupun akan tetap terlihat acak-acakan.

Seraya meraih blazer dan tas ranselnya, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Lalu, menuruni tangga dan menyambar setangkup roti panggang yang ada diatas meja makan.

"Baa-chan! Aku berangkat!" suaranya yang kelewat keras tak ayal membuat seorang wanita paruh baya berambut soft blonde terlonjak. "Hei, kau tidak mau meminum susu coklat mu dulu?" Tsunade—nama nenek Naruto—hanya dapat menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar bocah," gumam wanita cantik itu.

Pukul 07.10 pagi. Rambut blonde model spike itu bergerak tanpa arah. Naruto cukup kelelahan dengan kondisinya yang sedang berlari tanpa henti menuju Konoha High—nama sekolahnya.

Karena jarak rumah ke sekolah hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit jika berjalan kaki dan 5 menit jika menggunakan bus. Naruto memilih untuk berjalan kaki sebagai pilihan yang tepat. Mengingat ia yang harus menghemat uang sakunya untuk hal yang lebih bermanfaat—ketimbang naik bus, meskipun keadaan sudah sangat mendesak seperti sekarang.

Blazernya yang berwarna hitam tidak terpasang dengan pas. Kemeja putihnya sudah keluar dan dasi merah yang belum ia pakai. Cih! Ia tidak peduli dengan hal remeh temeh seperti itu. Remeh temeh? Entahlah, itu hanya pemikiran dangkal Naruto saja.

Melirik arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya membuat Naruto hampir menangis. Terkutuklah Kakashi dan novel pornonya! Ia hampir terlambat.

'Kenapa jarak sekolah terasa semakin jauh untuk ku capai?' keluhnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Naruto dapat menghembuskan napas lega ketika ia sudah melihat pelataran Konoha High. Dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar Naruto berusaha untuk sampai tepat waktu.

Mata beriris sapphire itu membulat saat ia melihat Kakuzu—satpam sekolah—sudah bersiap didepan gerbang.

Mempercepat langkahnya, Naruto tidak memperhatikan keadaan disekelilingnya lagi. Larinya makin kencang dan membuat kaki kanannya menginjak tali sepatu sebelah kiri.

"Argh!" Naruto tersungkur dijalan beraspal—60 meter dari gerbang.

Tubuh terbungkus kulit tan itu berada dalam posisi telungkup. Dapat ia rasakan dadanya yang terasa nyeri akibat terbentur jalanan aspal. Persendiannya terasa seperti jelly yang lemah. Dan jangan lupakan juga kepalanya yang mendadak pusing saat menghantam jalan.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tarikan dilengannya. Tarikan yang tidak kasar namun cukup keras. Seseorang itu membantunya untuk duduk dari posisi telungkupnya. Naruto meringis pelan.

"Kalau mau tidur jangan dijalan seperti itu." Baritone yang terkesan datar dan dingin itu membuat Naruto tersentak. Buru-buru ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan langsung bertemu tatap dengan sang onyx. Tanpa sadar ia hanya terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak sedang tidur, tahu!" Dunianya sudah ia kuasai kembali setelah beberapa saat terpaku pada sosok sang Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan model rambut unik itu hanya mendengus kecil. Masih dengan posisinya yang berjongkok dihadapan Naruto yang terduduk dijalanan beraspal, Sasuke mendekatkan sedikit wajahnya kearah Naruto.

Reflek, Naruto memundurkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut. Tangan putih milik Sasuke terjulur kearah wajah Naruto dan jari-jari panjangnya menyentuh pelan pipi kiri bergaris milik Naruto.

Bermaksud hati membersihkan kotoran yang menempel dipipi Naruto yang terluka, Sasuke mengeluskan ibu jarinya dengan lembut disana. Guratan luka yang disentuh Sasuke membuat Naruto meringis dan memejamkan matanya menahan perih. Sejak kapan luka itu muncul?

"Jika tidak bisa memakai sepatu bertali lebih baik kau pakai sepatu bot saja kesekolah." Ujar Sasuke seraya melirik sepatu hitam bertali Naruto.

Mendadak Naruto merasa kesal. Ditatapnya tajam Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya. Apa-apaan kalimatnya tadi?

"Memangnya itu masalah buatmu? Kau tidak perlu memberiku nasihat seperti itu, brengsek!" Gagal. Emosinya sudah gagal untuk dikontrol saat Sasuke menghinanya. Enak saja Sasuke berbicara seperti itu dengannya.

"Cih! Memang begitu kenyataannya," dengan acuh Sasuke berkata lantas beranjak berdiri.

Seperti tanpa dosa, remaja tampan itu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya dan menimbulkan perasaan aneh dihatinya.

"Oi, Teme! Kau mau kemana?" Naruto bersuara keras seraya mencoba untuk berdiri dan memekik pelan saat lututnya terasa perih. Oh, Sasuke, sepertinya laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak punya hati. Meskipun, mereka tidak terlalu dekat namun setidaknya ia menolong orang yang sedang kesulitan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar pekikan pelan Naruto. Memutar bola matanya, Sasuke mendengus dan menghampiri Naruto lagi.

Ia berjongkok membelakangi Naruto yang sedang menggerutu pelan. "Naik!" ucap Sasuke atau lebih terdengar seperti perintah dipendengaran Naruto.

"Untuk apa aku naik? Aku tidak mau," tolak Naruto pada niat baik Sasuke. Apa kata orang jika melihat Uzumaki Naruto dipiggy back oleh Uchiha Sasuke?

"Cepat naik saja!" paksa Sasuke yang mulai kesal. Kurang ajar sekali si Dobe ini menolak kebaikan yang jarang-jarang ditunjukkan seorang Uchiha.

"Aku tetap tidak mau!" keras Naruto tetap bersikeukeuh pada harga dirinya.

Sasuke sudah berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto lagi. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu kembali merayapi sudut kecil dihati pemuda pirang itu.

Tanpa sadar ia kembali bersuara, "Teme, tolong aku."

Menulikan pendengarannya, Sasuke tetap berjalan lurus sampai suara Naruto mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Sasuke, tolong aku berdiri." Ucap Naruto sungguh-sungguh. Karena sepertinya lututnya terluka dan kakinya yang terasa sakit.

Mendengar suara langkah yang mendekat, Naruto lantas menatap Sasuke yang—lagi-lagi—berjongkok dihadapan Naruto. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi Naruto segera memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang dan Sasuke yang mulai berdiri. Ia tidak mau berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka itu. Tapi, tunggu dulu, gerbang yang terbuka?

Dalam jarak sedekat ini—dimana Sasuke menggendongnya, Naruto dapat mencium aroma parfume dari tubuh Sasuke. Aroma maskulin dan mint yang sudah menjadi ciri Sasuke. Ck, lupakan fakta bahwa Naruto hapal bagian yang satu ini.

Rambut raven kebiruannya terasa lembut saat mengenai pipi bergores Naruto. Padahal dari jauh, rambut model mencuat dengan kesan harajuku itu terlihat tajam—mungkin. Namun, siapa sangka ternyata rambutnya sangat halus.

Bahunya dan punggungnya terasa hangat saat dada Naruto menempel ditempat itu. Tangan Sasuke mengapit pahanya erat untuk menjaga agar Naruto tak terjatuh.

"Sebenarnya kau ini diberi makan apa, Dobe?" Sasuke memecahkan lamunan konyolnya akan Sasuke. Namun, ia segera tersadar dengan kalimat sindiran Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin menghinaku lagi dan berkata bahwa tubuhku berat, Teme?" sungut Naruto.

Jika menghadapi Sasuke terkadang membuat Naruto cepat tersulut emosi. Bahkan, panggilan 'Dobe dan Teme' diantara mereka mengawali aura permusuhan.

"Huh, aku tidak bilang begitu," Sasuke menyeringai merendahkan Naruto.

"Dasar, brengsek," umpat Naruto pelan. "Kenapa mulutmu itu tidak pernah berhenti menghina orang, Teme?" oceh Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan menjatuhkanmu," desis Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng keras dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tutup mulut, Teme." Ucap Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan jika ia dijatuhkan.

Akhirnya, Naruto tetap menutup mulutnya saat mereka sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa gerbang belum ditutup? Dan lagi, masih ada siswa yang berlalu lalang diluar sekolah." Tanya Naruto. Seingat Naruto sekolahnya itu terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya.

"Ck, kau benar-benar bodoh." Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah kembali mengejek kapasitas otak yang dimiliki Dobe dalam gendongannya ini.

"Teme, aku sedang tidak ingin membunuh orang disini." Desis Naruto.

"Hari ini ada penataran disekolah dan siswa dibebaskan untuk melakukan apa saja. Kau tidak mendengarkan pengumumannya?" jelas Sasuke kesal.

"Apa?! Jadi hari ini adalah hari bebas?" teriak Naruto disamping telinga Sasuke yang mendadak jadi tuli sesaat dan tanpa sadar Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke terlalu erat.

"Kkhh.. Kau mencekikku, bodoh!" sedikit membentak Sasuke berujar kesal.

"O-Oh, maaf, Teme." Ucap Naruto melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. "Ah, kuso!Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku kan tidak perlu berangkat pagi-pagi." Sesal Naruto. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan hal ini?

"Kau saja yang terlalu dobe untuk mengingat hal remeh seperti ini," olok Sasuke yang menimbulkan kedutan didahi Naruto.

Begitu memasuki wilayah sekolah Sasuke dan Naruto mulai menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang. Banyak pasang mata yang memandang heran sekaligus ngeri melihat kedekatan dua orang berbeda karakter itu. Hell yeah, Sasuke dan Naruto terkenal memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik dan sekarang Naruto dengan nyaman berada dipunggung Sasuke? Oh, sungguh aneh.

"Tatapan mereka sungguh mengerikan," ucap Naruto pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menelusupkannya di bahu Sasuke. Shit! Naruto tidak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang Sasuke tunjukkan saat itu.

Sasuke hanya diam dan berjalan dengan cuek. Kakinya berniat membawa Naruto ke UKS.

"Ini semua karena kau, Teme." Naruto menyalahkan Sasuke dan melirik wajah putih itu tajam. "Hn, terserah saja, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

Ruangan minimalis berdominasi warna putih itu terlihat sepi. Lima tempat tidur bersprei putih nampak kosong dan bersih.

"Kemana petugas UKS ini?" tanya Naruto heran. Biasanya Shizune-sensei yang notaben adalah petugas UKS selalu stand by dimeja yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang yang berjejer rapi.

Sasuke mendudukan Naruto disalah satu ranjang yang terletak paling pinggir. Sasuke melirik Naruto datar dan mendengus kesal. "Apa?" tanya Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Naruto baru sadar bahwa berbicara dengan Sasuke sama halnya seperti berbicara dengan angin. Ekor matanya dapat melihat Sasuke meraih kapas, antiseptik dan sebaskom air dingin.

Sebenarnya Sasuke heran dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa bisa dia sebegini pedulinya pada si Dobe itu? Mereka bukan teman dekat—bukan sama sekali. Mereka pun bukan teman sekelas. Sasuke masuk kekelas 3A sedangkan Naruto termasuk kedalam bagian kelas 3D. Intensitas pertemuan mereka pun tidak terlalu sering. Sasuke yakin akan hal itu. Namun, Sasuke lupa jika mereka berdua pernah dekat saat duduk dibangku SMP.

'_Mendokusei,'_ keluh Sasuke yang membuatnya mirip dengan teman sekelasnya yang tukang tidur.

Naruto tidak mengerti akan Sasuke. Hubungannya sekedar remeh-temeh—jika tidak mau dibilang suka berkelahi. Mata birunya menatap teduh kearah Sasuke yang saat ini berlutut dihadapannya.

Tangannya mencelupkan kapas kedalam air dan mulai membersihkan luka dipipi Naruto.

"Ssh.." Naruto meringis saat Sasuke mengobati lukanya. Ia baru sadar bahwa lukanya benar-benar perih.

"Au, perih, Teme. Pelan-pelan," ucap Naruto seraya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Sentuhan tangan Naruto dikulitnya menimbulkan gelenyar aneh. Begitupun Naruto yang terpaku memandang onyx kelam Sasuke.

"Diam dan menurutlah," Sasuke memecahkan suasana awkward diantara mereka dan kembali mengobati Naruto.

"Aww, Ittai, Teme." Rengek Naruto melihat lututnya yang sedang diobati oleh Sasuke dengan agak kasar.

Sasuke membereskan semua alat yang ia gunakan. Naruto hendak berdiri dan meraih tasnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Sasuke mendorong kepala kuning itu untuk tetap diatas kasur.

"Sebaiknya kau disini dulu," ucap Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. "Oi, Teme, kau mau kemana?" suara Naruto menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

Laki-laki berambut spike melawan gravitasi itu membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkah mendekati Naruto yang masih terduduk diatas tempat tidur.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya saat Sasuke berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Naruto. Mata tajam Sasuke menatap lekat manik biru Naruto yang terlihat jernih.

Napas Naruto tercekat diiringi bahunya yang sedikit terasa berat. Bahu kanannya terasa hangat saat tangan kiri Sasuke melingkar indah dibahu tegap Naruto.

Terasa hangat napas mint itu dileher tannya. Kepala Sasuke bergerak pelan membuat rambut halus itu menyentuh pipinya. Naruto dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Sasuke saat mereka dalam posisi mendekap seperti ini. Jantungnya berdegup keras sampai-sampai ia takut jika Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. Sial! Atas dasar apa jantungnya seperti ini karena berada dalam posisi seperti ini? Terlebih dengan Sasuke.

Pipi putih sebelah kiri Sasuke menempel dipipi kiri Naruto. Dan itu terasa hangat, seperti saat ini.

"Kau.. Tetaplah istirahat disini," bisik Sasuke dengan suara rendah ditelinga Naruto dan mengantar electric aneh dihatinya.

Sasuke mengusapkan pipinya ke pipi Naruto yang masih berada didekat wajahnya. Semburat merah tak dapat dielak lagi oleh Naruto. Mata birunya membulat.

Cup.

Sasuke mengecup sekilas pipi Naruto. Membuat Naruto merasa..hangat.

Kehangatan itu menghilang dari sisi Naruto disaat Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdebar. Tanpa bertanggung jawab—atas berdebarnya jantung Naruto dan bersemu—Sasuke menutup pintu UKS pelan.

"Cih! Dasar Teme brengsek!" umpat Naruto.

Seharusnya ia tidak akan berdebar hanya karena sentuhan sederhana dari seorang laki-laki. Ingat itu, laki-laki!

Dia ini normal. Masih suka dengan dada besar dan bokong yang berisi. Tapi, entahlah untuk kasus yang satu ini. Pemuda pirang labil ini tidak sadar sejak kapan hal ini sering terjadi. Dan sialnya, hal ini hanya berlaku pada Sasuke.

Tapi, kenapa ia mengganggap hal yang baru saja terjadi itu berkesan manis dimatanya?

"Arghh!" Naruto mengacak surai madunya sendiri. Pokoknya, ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini lagi.

Rasanya Sasuke itu seperti orang istimewa yang sering kali ada dipikiran sang Uzumaki muda ini. Terkadang ia bisa terperangkap dan terperosok dalam tatapan tajam milik pemuda bermata onyx itu. Padahal, sebelumnya ia jarang menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir masalah yang menyangkut soal hati ini.

Terkutuklah Sasuke dan keistimewaannya.

**END**

At least, Unleash your imagination

All Hail SasuNaru!


End file.
